


Drink to Enter

by gayble



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bullying, Drunk Peter, Drunk Peter Parker, Party, Partying, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Does What He Wants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayble/pseuds/gayble
Summary: Peter wasn't planning on drinking tonight but he's sure as hell will do anything to make Ned happy. What happens when he gets a little bit carried away and the only one that can save him from his drunken state at 3 in the morning is his mentor Tony Stark?An angry Tony Stark, who happens to find out Peter wasn't being treated fairly.(I suck at summaries sorry)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished End Game and writing about Tony x Peter is the only way I can cope. The story was meant to be a one shot chapter but I really have the tendency to drag everything a little bit. Bare with me hahahahaha. For those interested: I PROMISE I'LL BE POSTING CHAPTER 2 IN ONE OR TWO DAYS. 
> 
> ps: i really enjoy comments and kudos (who doesnt?) but they're literally my fuel to write which is very vain i know. KUDOS IF YOU LOVE TONY AND PETER'S RELATIONSHIP. Also i'm new to writing and I take in suggestions please hehe

TONY'S POV

Tony Edward Stark wasn't known for his compassion. He didn't care what others think of him or how they'd like to live their lives. He liked being the driver of his own life, preferably doing things at his own pace and solitude. 

Or so he thought. 

Tony would never admit it to anyone nor himself, but ever since he started mentoring young Peter Parker, he couldn't help but grow more attached to him each day. He was used to the kid's daily reports and his innocent and youthful face as he taught the basic 'trials' of being an avenger.

Speaking of reports, Tony chuckled softly as he gulped down his overpriced Château Cheval Blanc wine. It was 11:00pm on a Friday. He had a very early meeting tomorrow and knew he needed sleep hours ago. He must have lost track of time again, waiting for Peter's daily report. 

"I guess the kid didn't do his patrol today." He said to no one in particular. He knew teenagers these days were busy and god knows Peter needed to start focusing on himself more, but 'Geez, a little notice wouldn't hurt, right?'

\-----

PETER'S POV

"I don't know Ned."

"Please Peter, we never get invited!" Ned pleaded desperately.

"But it's not really our thing to go to parties. We were suppose to build Lego BB8, remember?"

"I know dude! But can't we be cool for at least one day. Nothing bad will —"

"And I have that Stark Internship thing!" Peter said replied exasperatedly. He really didn't fit in at parties.

"We both know New York can survive without Spiderman for one night!" And then, thinking this wasn't enough, Ned added, "Don't you wanna see MJ?"

"I don't know Ned — Wait. Hold on. Did you say MJ was coming?"."

So the boys dressed up. Ned wearing his one-of-a-kind cowboy hat and Peter ditching his usual dorky graphic shirt with a plain tee with black jeans. Dressed to impress. 

It didn't take Aunt May a lot of convincing. All Peter needed to do was promise that he wouldn't drink more than a sip, will be dropped by Ned's parents, and will call if anything goes wrong. 

Little did he know that he was going to break all three rules.

 

Being scared half to death, Ned and Peter entered the party. Red cups were seen everywhere — carried by everyone, on the floor, and even floating around the pool. Peter was about to ask where MJ was until he heard a familiar voice.

"Who invited the Dickheads?"

"F-Flash. What are y-you doing here?" Ned spoke first.

Flash Thompson, Peter's number one enemy, the one whose sole mission is to annoy Peter to death merely laughed. "I own this place you dorks. Don't touch anything and don't even think about puking on the furniture when you both get your asses drunk."

"We weren't planning on drinking. So don't worry." Peter said.

There was a glint in Flash's eyes. And soon after, Peter instantly regretted his choice of words.

Shit. Bad move, Parker

"Ever heard of 'Drink to Enter', Parker?" 

It was self explanatory, but Peter stayed silent not wanting to provoke Flash on whatever he was planning.

"Well then. Drink up, idiots or you can kiss this party goodbye."

Peter looked at his best friend in the face as if to say 'Is this party really necessary?'

Ned replied by using his pleading eyes. 

'Alright Parker, it's just one drink. What could go wrong?'

 

But things turned out wrong faster than it turned out right. Peter's throat was painfully dry from talking, Flash wouldn't stop forcing drinks on him, and the world seemed to be spinning. Even worst: Not only was MJ missing, but Ned as well. 

Peter sighed and decided to lie on a grass filled with schoolmates either making out or getting even more drunk. He decided to call Ned up.

 

"PETER! I'm so glad you're okay. I heard Flash was giving out drinks with drugs on it. DRUGS, Peter!"

Peter barely registered anything until it was too late. "Ned! Ned! Hey hey hey where — WHERE are you?"

He can hear Ned's voice clearly. As if he wasn't drunk all. Well that's disappointing. "Ned! where the hell are you dude? We need get drunk together because — because friends do that."

"I'm so sorry Peter. Don't be mad, okay?"

"We're best friends Edward! I can never get mad." Peter laughed too hard when he heard his best friend verbally cringing at his full first name.

"Don't be mad. I'm at home and my dad picked me up as soon as he heard there were cops coming."

"WHAT? NED!"

"I'm sorry Peter. Can't you find another ride? I can call you an Uber." Ned's voice was apologetic.

'Sorry? He better be' Peter thought.

"No it's fine. I can find another ride."

"Are you sure dude? I'm really sorry I can — I can pay for your Uber"

"It's okay Ned"

"Really! I didn't have a choice."

Peter sighed once again. He wasn't the type to hold grudges for one minor mistake — especially against his best friend. "It's fine Ned, don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Peter. And be careful out there."

Once the phone call ended, Peter thought 'Well I'm fucked.' Also, didn't Ned mention something about police coming and something about drugs in drinks and flash? Everything seems to get confusing now. Shit.

He looked at the time. 2:36 am. 

"Wake me up when you've reached home." He remembered May explaining that she had an early morning shift and therefore cannot wait for Peter to get home.

'Can't I walk?' Peter asked himself as he stood but quickly fell down hurting his arm.

'I'm never drinking again."

He looked at his remaining contacts only to find two choices. Gulping, he decided pick one and prayed that he wasn't busy.

"God. Please be awake."

\-----

Tony's POV

Tony was having a good sleep. He fell asleep hours ago but not before tracking the kid's suit activity. It turned out he didn't use his suit today and that relaxed his conscience a little bit.

Unfortunately, that only lasted a short while. 

F.R.I.D.A.Y.'s voice beamed into full volume: "SIR INCOMING CALL FROM PETER PARKER."

Heart beating fast, it took Tony a few minutes to recover from the mild panic. 

 

"Jesus. Didn't I tell you to lower your volume when I sleep, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?"

"I'm sorry sir. But it appears that Peter Parker is calling from the other line. You seem to be busy. Should I decline?"

"No, I'll get it from my phone. Thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y." Tony sighed. What time was it? And why was the kid calling him? If this was a butt-dial or a very late report, Tony swore he'd kill his teenage ass. 

 

"Mr Stark! Hey! How are you?"

"Kid." Tony tried to control his anger. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Hey sorry about that Mr Stark! I—I don't feel so good. It's getting really blurry and it was either you or Happy. And If it were Happy, he wouldn't really be happy about it." Peter laughed. "And speaking of Happy, why is Happy called Happy anyway? He won't tell me."

"Are you drunk?"

"Everything is so crazy in here Mr. Stark. I think the cops are coming and you think that if I tell them I'm Spider-man I'd get a free pass? Cause I hope so with Flash's drinks and —."

"PETER!" For god sakes, Tony needed silence to think. He knew Peter's level of hyperactivity was normal, but the way he sounded lost and dazed were very familiar to Tony. 

"Beep out another word without me asking, I will end this call." He didn't mean that, but it was enough to keep the kid silent.

"I - Okay - Okay. I'm sorry Mr. Stark."

"Christ Kid. Where the hell are you? Are you in some teenage party? And does your aunt even know what you're doing? Do I even wanna know why you're wasted at three in the morning?" And then, thinking that Peter must have fallen asleep, Tony decided to raise his voice. "Hello? Earth to Peter! Stay with me kid."

Waking up from his daydream, "Yeah-Yeah I'm here Mr. Stark. Sorry too much questions and things getting soo much heavier. Do you mind a pick up? Please Mr. – Mr. Star." 

Star? It was as if Peter couldn't think and form proper sentences anymore. Tony let out a heavy breath. "Alright Pete. I need you to stay exactly where you are. Got it?"

"hmmmkay."

"Don't move a muscle and stay awake. I'll be there in 10 minutes." 

"10 minutes." Peter repeated.

"Stay on the line kid."

\-----

Peter's POV

"Stay exactly where you are." Tony's formidable voice still rang in his ear. 

But 'staying where you are' is a bit boring to Peter. He wanted to do more shots, go on an adventure, get a haircut, and maybe a tattoo. All of these as soon as he sobers the hell up.

'Wait, should I get a Spider tattoo? Peter thought about it and laughed. Yep, May was going to kill him tomorrow.

"Sup dickhead"

"Flash." Peter starred blankly on him.

"It's unfortunate to see that drunk Peter is as boring as sober Peter."

Channeled with anger, Peter decided to sit up and instantly regretted it. The rush of blood went straight up his head and everything started spinning faster than ever before. 

Still, Flash was being a dick.

"Was that your plan all along, Flash? To get — to get everybody drunk in your lame party? What kind of drugs did you even use?"

"No Peter, I only did that to you. The cops are coming there won't be time to call an Uber so I suggest you sober the hell up. We wouldn't want them to throw your smart ass in Juvie, do we?" Flash merely chuckled.

Fuck. Peter could have sworn he must have called someone to pick him up. But everything is getting too hazy now.

Peter closed his heavy eyes. Leaned heavily on the fence, fought back tears, and summoned all his strength to reply.

"I never understood your hatred for me."

"You're a genius, Parker. Figure it out."

"I really can't."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously, Flash. Do you know where my phone is? I need to call —"

"It's cause I don't fucking believe you, Parker."

"what do you —?"

"I've always known you were smart and not athletic. But one day you're beating me at Decathlon and the next day you beat me in gym class? I don't buy it. What's your secret?"

'So this was about me and my supernatural abilities' Peter thought. Great. He's going to have a hard time getting out of this one.

"Flash. I never meant to compete against you."

"We don't know that for sure. All I know is that you're cheating, Parker. God knows what enhancements you're taking."

"I'm not taking anything!" Peter groaned drunkly.

"And don't get me started on that Stark internship of yours. It is obvious that your aunt May earned you that spot. Must have spread her little legs and —"

"That's enough." A familiar deep and angry voice growled. Peter knew that voice but before he can register, he was starting to black out into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is being an Iron Dad to his drunk and bullied Spidey-son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a great time writing this! <3 Since this is the ending of the story, please comment down suggestions of stories that you'd like me to write! Also, I posted this at 1am with my 4 hours of sleep and stomach pain, so i'm insanely proud of myself tbh. thank you for your kudos and support <3

TONY'S POV

 

"Oh my god. Oh my god it's you! You're Tony Stark – Mr. Stark – The Iron Man."

Tony simply glared at the teenager. To say that he was angry was an understatement. He was livid.

"It's so good to finally meet you sir! Did you come here for the party? My parent's aren't in town at the moment. But maybe you've heard about them since they do big relations with Stark industries. Wait, are you here to offer me an Internship? Because I'd be honored....." Flash continued, clearly oblivious to Tony's growing anger.

"Didn't you hear me? I said that's enough."

Yes, Tony did care for Peter. He had a soft spot for that kid buried underneath his nickel-titanium suit of his. Which is why he wouldn't mind going on page 1 on the newspaper with a weird starting headline on 'Tony Stark bullying a 15 year old' For the kid.

"Uhm sorry? Was it something I said?"

The mechanic considered his options. He could leave and drag the pass out Peter with him. He could summon his recently upgraded Iron Man gauntlet leaving Flash with a slight injury. Or he could simply dial up his phone and ruin Flash's future in a second.

But the thing is, Peter's phone was on the line during his talk with Flash. And Tony heard every. single. word.

'Someone needs a taste of his own medicine.' He thought.

Before anything could happen, he had to make sure Peter was safe. He quickly bent down near him, one knee touching the grass while one foot balancing his whole body. Carrying a water bottle on his right hand, he gently shook Peter awake.

"Hey kid. Yeah, surprise it's me."

"Oh- oh hey man whatssss up? "

"We're not leaving until you finish this. Drink up."

"Wait hold on. You two know each other?" Flash butted in. He thought it was kinda crazy and not to mention far-fetched to even think about Spider-man in talking terms with Peter freaking Parker. But this?

He thought that this is the official definition of crazy and farfetched. Literally before his eyes, Tony Stark was helping his drunk schoolmate gulp down a whole bottle of freaking water. What?

"Tell me, Flash." Tony spat out the name as if it were dirt. He slowly stood up facing the shorter and thinner boy with his deadly brown-eyed glare. "What did you put in his drink?"

"Uh nothing, Sir. I don't know what Peter told you but I had nothing to do with that"

"Don't insult me."

"I wasn't trying to insult you Mr –"

"How about you shut up and listen to me." The boy was clearly lying and that pissed the shit out of Tony even more.

"I don't underst–"

"You think you're so smart. You think that owning a fancy little pool filled with half-naked teenagers gives you a free pass to just screw whoever you want, right?"

Flash didn't dare to even reply. He was clearly too shocked and scared out of his mind to say anything.

"Too smart and rich for every body, you think of yourself above everybody else and when Peter here proves that he can beat you without even trying to you roofied his drink."

"Mr Stark."

Tony barely heard Peter's weak and half-dead call until it was followed by a "Can we go now, please?"

But Tony wasn't finished just yet.

"You may see yourself as a god but everyone else just sees you as a coward. No wonder why your own parents can't stand your presence."

Flash was on the verge of tears and Tony almost felt sorry for his state right now. Almost.

"I swear to god if you do this to Peter ever again – if you so much as even breathe a single word around him I will ruin your whole life. You hear me? This is your warning. Now apologize to him or you'll be the one who'd be thrown to juvie."

Murmuring a quick apology, it was Flash who broke the intense eye contact first. He didn't know exactly what to say. It was as if Tony Stark read a book concealed inside him that he himself didn't even know he had.

"C'mon drunky, let's go. Leave the water bottle" Tony said as he grabbed Peter by the waist. Was it him or was the kid getting heavier?

Happy was asleep at now 4 in the morning. Which meant that Tony drove his black and shiny gray Audi to the neighborhood.

After dropping Peter on the passenger seat, he looked back to find a still-stunned Flash.

"Oh, and the threat I just pulled minutes ago? Include not mentioning a word about this to it. Thanks."

And the Audi took off at a rapid speed.

\-----

PETER'S POV

Everything was going fast. Like, literally and emotionally going way too fast for Peter to comprehend. He couldn't remember anything and his brained hurt like hell when he tried. The only thing that was certain for him was that he was going to puke anytime soon due to either his drunk state or the quick motion of Tony's car. Or both.

"Kid, seatbelt. Don't make me remind you twice."

There was still a pinch of anger in Tony's voice which Peter felt sorry for. Yep, it was all coming back to him now. Him asking Tony for a ride late at night. Him staying still as Tony fought his battle for him. Tony basically forcing water from a bottle down his throat.

God, why does he have to be this humiliating? Tony most certainly didn't sign up for this. Especially at 4 in the morning.

Before he knew it, they were parked outside Peter's apartment which took Peter minutes to notice due to the dinted windows.

"I – Uh – I guess this is my place."

"Yep." Tony's eyes were now on him and as sharp as a glass.

Peter thought about the saying 'the eyes are like windows to the soul.' Well, in that incase, Tony's soul must have been empty. His mild brown eyes under the dark light betrayed to show any emotion at all.

"I – Uh," he repeated stupidly, "I should probably go now. Thank you so much for everything Mr. Stark. God knows what would have happen. And i'm er, really sorry."

But something was wrong. He lifted the door handle twice now and it still wouldn't budge. The desperate teen tried fidgeting with the locks and god knows that other advanced options were there in Tony's expensive car, but none of it allowed to open up the door for Peter.

Tony unintentionally chuckled at this. Then, blurted out, "You think I'm going to let you walk up to your apartment alone? How sure are you that you can walk?"

Peter absent-mindedly slammed his head by the window. God he just wants to sleep and puke in peace.

"I know you're tired, kid but you have to bare with me. How long has this thing been going on?"

"What thing?" Peter replied softly.

"Between you and that other kid, obviously."

He could have sworn Tony rolled his eyes. But he was tired to double check.

"I don't really know, Mr Stark. I guess like ... my whole middle school life?"

"And you've never done a single thing about it?"

Peter sighed. "If I could I would have."

This time, it was Tony who looked disappointed.

"You don't have to worry about Flash anymore, Pete."

"What? Really?"

"Really."

"What did you say to him?" Peter cringed half not wanting to know.

"Like I said - you don't have to worry. But all I ask from you is an open communication."

"You mean like more patrol reports?"

"No not that kid," Tony said let out a heavy and tired breath as well. He still can't believe that this is what happening to him at 4 in the morning.

"I meant more about school, friends, and basically more about your teenage life. Promise me, Peter."

Peter realized for the first time that the guy in front of him, Tony Stark, was never angry to begin with. He was frightened of Peter's wellbeing. Which made Peter feel more guilty than ever.

"Okay Mr. Stark. Don't - don't worry. I promise."

Tony brightened up after that sentence. "Alright kid. Let's get you to your bed before your aunt wakes up."

It took a couple of head bumps, slips, and force but before Peter knew it, he was being shoved to bed. Tony already closed the lights and was about to leave when –

\-----

TONY'S POV

"Mr – Mr Stark."

"Yes?" Tony slurred.

"Thanks for picking me up."

Tony wanted to tell him it was duty, that god knows what will happen to himself if he knew the kid was alone. But he merely shrugged it off, not wanting to scare the kid.

"How many times are you gonna repeat that?" Tony's smiled with evident crinkles at the sides of his eyes.

"yeah - yeah I know. It's just that I didn't have anybody else you know?

Sharp emotional pain went through him. He needed to calm down now, Maybe just skip that business meeting in the next hour. He didn't want to go anyway.

"Don't worry kid. I'm just a phone call away."

"Thank you."

"Let me know how your hangover goes."

"It's going to suck, won't it?" Peter yawned then closed his eyes.

"It's your first time with both drinks and drugs, so yeah probably."

"Great."

"You even might not remember what happened today"

"At least that's a good thing."

Tony knew he should have said something meaningful before the kid was fast to passing out. But there was a strange flicker of lights and footsteps were getting closer and closer.

And then he realized it was definitely Peter's aunt coming to check on him. What great timing. Tony frowned and decided to have one last look at Peter's sleeping innocent face before leaving.

"Good night, kid." He mumbled before leaving the apartment cautiously. And yes, he's going to skip his business meeting after all.


End file.
